


An impromptu Duchess

by Beelzeneth



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Tudors
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Summary: Anne Boleyn seems to think she’s queen already and can order around anyone at court. But you are something entirely different something she and her family wasn’t prepared for. You refuse to become a lady of hers and she is not pleased now she is devising a plan to have you removed from court permanently. But there are a great many things Mistress Anne does not yet understand and She is about to learn a valuable lesson. The kings court is just that. The Kings. Not hers.Warnings: swearing, historic views, angst? Fluff? Happy ending!
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Original Female Character(s), Charles Brandon/You, charles brandon/y/n
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	An impromptu Duchess

You watched on as the king fawned over his… Lover. Anne Boleyn was not yet a queen but she pretended to be. You couldn’t blame her, it was the role she’d be given in time. A role she so coveted. His majesty was not taking no for an answer from anyone. Catharine was gone and will not be returning and the same could be said for Mary, the clergy were all falling one by one like a house of cards and Henry was appointing himself head of the church, cutting ties with Rome.

You didn’t mind. You wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest, you’d found your faith strained after all the death you’d faced, but if he wanted a whore on the throne so be it. You just wished you wasn’t being dragged through the shit. People found your presence strange enough, by all rights Henry should have married you off. He hadn’t, at your request he… was kind to you and promised to let you wed for love. Something not even his blood sisters were granted.

You found yourself in a tricky spot, you were family, but not. A sister to the king but not by blood. Your father had served Henry’s father well, they were close and so close that you’d had the honour of being his god daughter should the worst happen… and well it did, your brother and father died on a over seas trip and your mother soon followed passing of a broken heart. At seven summers old a year younger then the king you’d been delivered to the royal household raised along side the prince’s and princess’s. You arrived just after Prince Edmund had passed and for some reason Henry had clung to you, he was instantly taken by you, you were always with him. It upset Mary and Margaret who wanted another girl to play with, you suspected that’s why he did it, wanting to annoy his sisters like any brother does. 

No one saw harm in you spending time with him, even planning a marriage between you at some point. Then the queen died shortly followed by Henrys youngest sister Kathrine. Henry was at the age he realised, he understood the grief and loss. He clung to you tighter and tighter the fear of loss deep in his bones. You became his rock, the sister he refused to loose. Ever.

You were a constant companion to him. There behind him consoling him through the deaths of his parents, and siblings. You did not run or cower from him as he lost his temper, but instead met him head on in screaming matches, the only one to do so. You managed to get through to him to endure his tantrums with just as much fire as him, it was like you were both one of a kind, both wounded souls that grieved and understood one another. Then he was king! You held your breath waiting for him to change, to shy away or abandon you, or even force through the arranged marriage that you had no desire for! The first thing he did was release you from the engagement between you, he argued it’d be like bedding his sister one step away from incest! He married Catherine to appease everyone, she was a better match, and would benefit the crown. But just because he’d released you from engagement did not mean you were going anywhere or being left behind. Oh no! Henry took it upon himself to keep you as a ward. 

So you remained. You were a confidant, and managed to sniff out many plots to foil him. Being a woman soo close to the king men would do and say anything to win your favour. Even spill secrets. That’s not to say you were a whore, good god no. Henry would kill any man who defiled you outside of marriage. And everyone knew it, even a certain duke of Suffolk. Much to your own disappointment, but apparently you were a line he just would not cross.

You’d navigated this court since as far back as you can remember, but with all the plots you’d uncovered and cheating power hungry lords, jealous whores, you had even faced a few like Buckingham. You can admit that you’d never ever encountered something close to the Boleyn’s. the shear ferocity of the family was astounding! The way, as a unit they entered and conquered the court and the king was, well it was like a battalion invaders, or a small group of rats sneaking and whispering until all succumbed. And Anne herself? At first you could see the way her father pulled at her corset strings dangling her from them like a puppet in front of the king. But soon the tables turned and you saw the same lust for power in the Mistresses eyes. She was a snake, and she knew you knew, you could see through her. A liar and a whore- king Francis had told you that much his tongue loosened by wine and slipping when you went to France. The king of France had warned you of the Boleyn’s before Henry even noticed her. For the love of god he’d fucked her sister! Why did he believe she was a true maid when she has been at a french court along side the great ‘English mare’

But alas no one could say a bad word about her, Henry had ignored Charles’ Council and banished him for it. So where would that leave you? You had no home but this, Henry made sure of it, his way to keep you at his side for as long as possible. But Charles banishment wasn’t for long and he returned, and there was a little tension between Anne and Henry over it. It was clear she was trying to… Thin the herd and it hadn’t worked. And it wasn’t only the duke she wanted rid of. She had came to you offering you to be a lady of hers, wanting you under her thumb or gone. She did not understand your place here. It was secure and no matter what favours she gave the king you knew him, he was your brother. You trusted him, she had been insulted when you’d refused. You’d admit to a little glee at her ruffled feathers. She’d shouted after you screaming that she had not dismissed you as you turned and left her chambers, head held high after you informed her in no uncertain terms you were not, nor will you ever be a lowly maid beholden to any of Henry’s lovers. Fiancé or otherwise.

The little bitch had also cried to Henry calling out that you hated her and should be removed. Henry’s own attendants had said it was their first true quarrel. She wants to be the only woman in his life, the only one to hold his secrets and have his ear. She may be the soft pouch soothing his majesties needs, but she will never reach your unofficial status. You were untouchable and had been favoured by Henry since you were children. He would never rid of you, and though the thought is comforting it was also distressing. You would never be released from his majesties household to a husband. You’d never birth children and as you got older it was beginning to play on your mind.

You were glad Charles was back at court. He was the man you held affection for, you loved him. It had broken your heart when he’d married Margaret, destroyed you! You may be raised among them but you were not a princess or royal and could not compete with one. You were just. You. Henry had been doubly angry at Charles for the hurt he had caused you. Henry was sure Charles knew it’d harm you but did not care and that was one of the reasons the king had been so very hash. It was only when Henry had your blessing did he allow the duke to return. You hid from him. You didn’t want to look upon him.

Then Margaret passed. You mourned her as with any other member of your adoptive family. But you were shamed to say you were happy the duke was no longer tied. Besides he was unfaithful to her when he returned to court so thing must not have been all that good between them. For now there was talk Charles was searching for a new wife, wanting his young son to have a mother. You grit your teeth so you’d have to bare it all over again. You swear you’d leave and not return! Your heart will not be put through this again and again, you’d die of heart break just like your own mother.

You were pulled from your musings as Anne approached you. Her wine goblet in hand she swayed to and fro a knowing smirk on her face. she had done something. you could see it, you stood straighter tipping your head to her. She looked spiteful blue eyes sharp with sense of gloating as if she’d achieved a great feat you could only assume it was at your expense.

“Mistress Anne, is there something I can help you with?” you spoke cordially to her. Your lip quirked at the manner you addressed her, she was not your mistress and you were not one of her ladies. So to call her mistress was derogatory, polite yet had another meaning all together, another truth. You knew it got to her so every time you spoke to her face you called her as such. And would continue to do so until you had no choice but to call her otherwise, you’d always address her by her station. Queen or otherwise. The glaring sneer was washed away by a cool smile and she placed her goblet down and linked arms with you before walking the length of the hall, motioning for her ladies to wait.

“No, I just… Thought I should inform you, people have begun to talk of you. Your failure to take a position as a lady to any queen or future queen” she spoke slowly squeezing your arm to emphasise certain words. She rounded the hall with you but growled hissing under her breath as once again she experienced being in your shadow. The men and women who bowed to her now lowered themselves for you each muttering a quiet 'Lady y/n’ as you waltzed past them. You tipped your head smiling politely to them. Before turning your head to face Anne with a serene smile.

“Catherine was not so foolish as to try and control me, she new her place at court” you uttered quietly just loud enough for her to hear. She tensed both at the mention of Catherine and the implications of your statement. You were through being subtle. You wanted to make it clear, she was entering your home. This was your home, your playground just as much as it was Henry’s and it was time the Boleyn’s acknowledged that.

“Her place at court? She was the queen! Surely a lady of court- that holds no official title is not above the Queen” she said tightly following the flow of the crowd stepping around the far end of the dancefloor passing the kings table. He watched on smiling you knew he wanted you to get along, you were to be sisters after all. You both tipped your head as you passed, you couldn’t help notice Charles beside him. He looked unhappy and tense as if he’d been told something dire, his blue gaze followed you, you flushed a little feeling it linger as you passed the table.

“Above? No but surely mistress Anne you understand that I am not a regular lady of court. I’m one of the kings confidants, a lady who has stood by his royal majesty since we were children.” you had waited until out of earshot of the king. Henry loved you but he was overcome with lust, he was in a tight grip of his mistresses…. Pouch and your unsure of his reaction to your less than pleased attitude towards said mistress. Not that she had to know that, he had defended your decision not become one of her ladies but your unsure how far he would defend you.

“Be that as it may your refusal to marry has been… Noticed.” she added trying to scare you, she was trying to doubt your reputation, or sully it. One of the two, it was almost cute watching her try to play the game. She truly believed she was the first to try and ruin you? You giggled an leaned to her putting on a little act for all those around you patting her on the arm linked with yours.

“I assure you mistress Anne me being unwed is at his majesties pleasure. I will have a husband when his majesty desires me to have a husband. I am his ward and therefore it is his right to find me a match. And as you know the king is an extraordinary man unlike most men of court he respects me too much to sell me on as a brood mare. In that sense I am fortunate” you dug sticking her with your words, wielding them like blades and twisting them ever so slightly. You could feel them hit their mark, like arrows on a target only unlike the kings arrows yours were not destined for a quiver.

“Well his majesty is of a mind to marry you off… I come here only to prewarn you of such an occurrence… It may be best for you to, make your choice of husband known then you may end up in a happy marriage, if his majesty is agreeable” you frowned for a second as she spoke louder than needed then froze at her smirk as she flicked her devilish eyes around you. She had lured you over to a group of young lords to announce it. She really wanted you gone. The men around you all stood straighter and grinned obviously making plans to try and win you and the kings favour with it. Your eyes darted over the small crowd, in a slight panic before settling on the tall dark haired duke behind them. 

Charles, he must have been worried about you being alone with this witch and followed you. You eyed him and moved to shake your head, you were upset and worried, you felt unsafe. He furrowed his brow curling a lip before subtly nodding to the whore at your side. The message was clear. Go for the throat. You drew in a deep breath and turned to Anne eyes ablaze, she faltered for a moment unsure of what was going on. Then frowned as you began to speak loud enough for the small group to hear.

“His majesty- My life long Friend and brother is well aware of my inclinations of marriage and preferences and we have an understanding that has stood long before you were brought to court. Before our own engagement was even considered.” you spoke with the strength of a ruler, how you were taught. It was how you carried yourself, you were raised in a royal household schooled along side children destined to be kings and queens, and you damn well knew how to act the part. Anne looked to the men and tipped her head to them in greeting, she needed a moment to gain her thoughts, she was struggling to subdue you and you knew it.

“yes well, things are changing. You cannot remain here at court forever, you must go and bare a good lord sons!” she teased playfully and bumped you with her hip, at the mention of sons the men all eyed you appreciatively. Lust in their gaze, something you’d never really had to deal with. Not so blatantly anyway, she was trying to show you off like a product, a doll to be sold like she had been. You snapped your gaze to the men and stared them down curling your lip up raising a brow watching them like a predator unblinking. They each gulped and bowed before averting their gaze some even scampering off completely. You locked eyes with Charles who gave another slight nod to you, giving you the reassurance you needed.

“I chose not to, not unless I find love” she smiled uneasy she was unused to being bested so moved cupping your face before pulling you towards her, faking love and reassurance, but also trying to make you uncomfortable, she wanted to see a crack, a chink in the armour. But that was not going to happen, you leaned in meeting her hugging her showing affection as the king and others watched on.

“I pray you find love and happiness with whom ever the king grants your hand in marriage to, I know he is considering many offers as we speak” she spoke loud, she was still trying to make the remaining men closest to you aware that you were now in the table, a ripe fruit ready for the picking. You growled and moved in to the hug, fisting a hand in her long locks subtly pulling until she hissed her head tipping back as you did not relent.

“And I pray you Mistress Anne, that you choose your targets wisely. For as I said he was once my own betrothed and things can change. After all do you not think it strange that your supposed fiancé has kept me at court all this time? That perhaps he cannot bare the thought of me with another?” she gasped and dig her fingers into your back trying to claw at you but her nails couldn’t make it passed your thick French crushed velvet. You finally released her and pulled back holding her elbows a small impish smile on your face as you played happy family to the crowds. But Anne was shaken in that moment she was starting to realise what type of enemy she had just made.

“You Mistress Anne, know his body, I know his soul, you have his favour for now. But I have his ear forever.” you hissed at her with a smile locking eyes with Henry who watched you with a huge grin from the table, happy to see you both 'getting along’. She moved to pull away from you but you held her firmly in position tipping your head forward speaking in a hushed tone that only she could hear.

“Let us also pray Mistress Anne you deliver on your promise of sons, because only a son will secure your place at his side in the long run” you warned a soft yet cool tone to your voice, she gasped and held your arms a small smile to her face. But it was tight beneath it was a white hot fury and fear. You smiled to her as she leant back and let your hands smooth down her arms to her hands. The both of you smiling each playing the great game.

“You don’t understand he will marry me, and I’ll be queen” she stuttered you were unsure if she was try yo convince you of that fact or herself. You laughed and linked arms gliding around the floor making your way back to your own seat where your goblet sat. 

“No I’m afraid you don’t understand. The king is and will always be temperamental. You’ve encouraged him to abandon tradition, he now answers to nothing and no one, tell me how safe are you really? What is done can be undone at his request at any time. Even holy matrimony. You think you can control him after setting him free? You and that family of yours has opened a pandoras box~” you spoke slowly giggling poking fun at her as if she were a child. She became rigid and you laughed spinning around to face her as she got to your seat. She was stunned, it would seem she hadn’t even thought of that at all. You grinned plucking up your goblet motioning to a server to fill it with wine.

“Oh? And tell me what makes you think he will tire of me and not you? What keeps you at his side” she snipped quietly agitated. Since Henry showed his affection to her she had been beloved, respected by all and never once challenged. She eyed you suspiciously taking half a step back as your wine was poured for you. You held up your goblet to her and took a small sip before waving it around in the air a little swallowing sweet red mouthful.

“Something much deeper and more meaningful then a… Frequented wet sheath. Mistress Boleyn” you uttered and laughed at her stepping back from her with a smirk. Her face fell and fists clenched. You knew everything. She could tell her face became pale and she took a deep breath. you rounded her walking away leaving her stunned. If she wanted to play pretend on thrones then she had to start acting royal. And you’d just showed her how royalty play the game. There was a difference to the silly games of noble ladies and the way royals did it. You may not be a princess but you were raised with them. You new the rules it was time Anne learnt.

You strode away a spring in your step as she stomped her way back to the king only to be intercepted by her father and brother, both of which sent you worried looks. Oh? She had done this of her own accord. That would be why she was so ill prepared. You eyed the men enjoying the way they clearly scolded Anne and squirmed under your gaze. You smiled and bowed your head before twirling around and walking into the crowd. This was war. You made your way towards the exit of the hall only to have your arm grasped from behind, you turned and drew a deep breath. It was Charles, you spun and dipped your head in greeting.

“My lor-ah!? Charles?” You squeaked as his fingers tightened on your bicep and he dragged you off to the side harshly growling his face set in stone. You yelped at him pulling but he overcame your struggles dragging you out of the hall before releasing you, spinning you around and pinned you to one of the columns. You heaved deep breaths wide eyes blinking at him.

“Charles what in god’s name are you doing?” you yelped as he towered over you bracing an arm on the stone above you. You trembled under the intense eyes, his thick frame caging you. It was like the beginnings of your many dreams, he was close so close you to. His strong jaw locked brow furrowed, heaving deep breaths over you.

“I should be asking you? Taking on the Boleyn’s alone? Really?” he snapped angrily at you baring his teeth. You rolled your eyes at him and scoffed, somehow controlling your excitement and sinful thoughts of the dominant duke curling over you.

“Oh come on Charles, even if that harlot makes it to the throne there’s little she can do to me-” he growled snatching up your shoulders in both hands and shook you, making you gasp eyes wide. He’d never once been so bold with you. Never.

“There is much she can do to you! She can do anything to you! She has convinced him to marry you off” he snapped voice low and threatening. He wasn’t loud, he didn’t need to be the ferocity was enough to snap you out of it and listen. You frowned and blinked shaking your head at him. She’d truly convinced Henry to rid himself of you?

“Wh-what? No she, he wouldn’t do that to me!” you gasped out feeling your strength wane, you felt sick! You were? God no… No! He wouldn’t he promised!! Henry promised you! Charles steadied you as you swayed and pressed you to lean on the stonework behind you. Before continuing in a solemn tone.

“I heard him speaking to Cromwell. People are beginning to doubt your… Place and honour. Anne started it, she does not like being the kings second most trusted female, Cromwell to he says you know too much! I… I approached him on the matter tonight… Its true” he uttered slowly, you panted breathing faster and harder than before. You were panicking, could she really destroy you? That harlot! No, She- You know she wont last long! She was not meant to ever have this much sway!

“But- no he’d never… I made a deal- we made a promise in blood Charles!” you wept at him lost in your misery the reality of what could be shaking you to your very soul. You moved placing a hand to your stomach trying to slow your breathing but it was difficult.

“I am aware of that… But it would seem that the Boleyn’s have found a way to make his majesty come around to the idea of forgoing oaths made to the women in his life. There are seven so far inquiring after you… One of which is Anne’s brother” He said reluctantly, he wanted to help but you were a stubborn mare and he knew unless you knew what precarious situation you found yourself in you’d never accept help.

“Oh god. No!” You almost dropped going weak at the knees that harlot was more venomous then you’d imagined. And you’d take your own life, flee to France before you ever wed into that family by the kings command or not! It was not going to happen! Charles stood closer holding your waist keeping you upright as for the first time in his life he saw you crumble, you were frightened. A panicking damsel and it was something he never wanted to see again. He hushed you trying to sooth you. Wiping at your tears whilst still shielding you from any prying eyes.

“My lady, I will do everything in my power to help your plight, but I fear that Anne is pulling the strings. I ask you now as your friend, as a man who wishes to protect you from that insidious woman and her family. Is there any you’d wish to marry, any preference? Anyone whom I can sway and propose to the king that would make you a happy wed woman?” Charles asked desperately, he wanted to make this as… Barrable as he could. Even if he pined for you himself. Seeing you wed will cut him greatly and he feared he’d die from a broken heart but he would gladly sacrifice his own happiness to see you happy. Even if it was with another. Your stomach dropped and you eyed him before turning away collecting yourself with some heavy breaths before standing up right. 

“I?… There’s one… Only one, but I fear he shall not take me Charles. Henry knows of my love, a love I have harboured for many years in secret.” you admitted eyeing him slowly before placing your hands at his wrists, despite standing on your own two feet he held you. Large palms spread over your waist fixing you to the spot.

“Who? Please let me help you, please I’d not see you unhappy if I can help it… You are my friend just as much as the king, if not more so. Its my understanding you helped have a say in my return to court.” he pleaded but his voice tight yet warm as if he had feelings for you. You sighed and tried to stand back away from him pressing insistently on his wrists wanting nothing more then to run and hide from the man you so desired. He did not move, he stepped closer to you using his frame to stop your squirming, the material of his jerkin bulging. The soft velvet skimming your chest as he drew ever closer. You gasped as he tilted his head down to you, his wide bulk was all you saw.

You pressed a hand to his chest and pushed gently. He did not budge instead grumbled purring low in his chest arching into your hand he dipped his head down low almost placing his forehead on your crown, his eyes closed and he breathed in a large breath releasing slowly. You shivered feeling your blood ignite as it always did, the flush creeping over your neck. You hung your head trying to hide the rosy cheeks and quivering lips, you licked at them nervously. You caught a whiff of him, the sweet sage and citrus soap he preferred entering your lungs like a drug, the heady scent mixed with another overly male must that was unique to him. It sent your mind reeling you wanted to sink deep into his sheets that would smell just the same, to wake up next to him each morning in a bed and room that was doused in his scent! You wanted to bathe with him, you wanted him to bathe you! To use that same soap to keep your scents the same. You wanted to be free with him, to love and kiss him, to bare him sons, and only him. Your mind body and soul were all pulled to him as if trying to prove the Greek myths true. That he in fact was your other half, the soul that called to your own. But it would never be, these dreams were just that. Dreams. And it would do you no good to reveal them to him now. 

“Y/n please, a name, I’d wish to help you in anyway I can, lest you’ll be sent off to the furthest reaches of the kingdom. Never to return, I don’t think I could bare it” you swallowed dryly and whined twisting your head away sharply and tried slipping away to the side. You had to escape, before you revealed your longing or worse. Cried. You’d not once ever wept in front of him and you’d not start now at your goodbye. Once again he bested you keeping you locked in his hands before him you grunted and slapped at his chest weakly only to hiss as you struck the stupid thick chain! You pulled away cradling the throbbing palm.

“No it’ll do no good just leave-”

“Please for the love of god woman tell me! So I may try to grant you some happiness, I can help you, possibly keep you closer to court then Anne would like” you sniffled and bit back your weeping trying to hold firm. You wouldn’t, couldn’t admit to him. Not now. Not when you were going to be sent away. It was cruel to hope when there was none.

“I’m grateful Charles, but I’m sure Anne will have the final word if what you say is true, despite your input Charles I fear I will be leaving for good… no matter what” you uttered shortly maintaining an even tone despite your despair. You’d leave, Anne would make sure of it. This will most likely be the last time you and the Duke will manage to have a moment alone. It was best if you use it as a farewell. He shook his head at you grunting in anger removing a hand from your waits only to slam his palm to the stone beside you in defeated fury.

“No! No I-I will not…Cannot accept that! I will not-you will not give in to them, they cannot just-Just come to court and send you away! I cant stand by and let them take you away from the king, take you away from me! Sold off to a man- stolen away from me and never to be seen again!” his words were strained, they sounded pained as if he was choking on the air he breathed holding back on something, biting back fury and sadness. You knew him well enough to know he was a man who did care for his friends, you had the honour of being one of the few he truly considered friends. You moved to hold his hands pulling them both in yours holding them you gently and moved then to your face keeping your eyes lowered and pressed a sweet kiss to each hand. Your goodbye. The first and final time you’d ever press your lips upon his skin. 

“Ch-Charles I cannot be stolen, for I belong to none. Not you or the king. I belong to no man or family. The king will do as he wishes, he knows whom I have given my heart to long ago. But if the man I’ve so longed for does not ask then I’m afraid I’m at the mercy of the Boleyns… And he has shown no interest in me, he never has so there is no one who can save me. I just pray that the husband she choses is not unkind and will spare the rod, but I fear she will be inclined to select someone for that reason alone, not even god himself could carry me from her evil” you stuttered at first as the sadness hit you, washed over you filling your lungs with sorrow heart seizing and stinging as the finality set in. The was the man you loved, the man you’d cared for above all others. He was here before you, showing care and affection. But it was too late. And you knew it. 

Charles felt winded, he had not even considered? But he knew, Anne would try to have a say and if she did… He growled low and vicious, the rumbling in his chest echoing in the hallway bouncing off the walls at the idea, that sickening image of you cowering in a corner black and blue trying to fend off a cruel husband. It made his blood boil and insides churn. He needed to help, he needed a name because by god he will not allow you the endure any mans wrath. A cruel husband would not think twice to breaking his wife with a cane or strap and he would do even worse unspeakable things in the bedchamber.

“Your love, he is close to the king? In the kings favour?” Charles hummed squeezing your hands in his dwarfing them in his own huge palms. You swallowed and nodded head still cast down eyes locked on to the large dark gemstone adorning his finger. You could see your reflection in the facets of the stone. You looked like you were in mourning, but in a sense you were. You were mourning, your home. You were mourning the loss of any true happiness, mourning a marriage based on love and respect. You were mourning yourself. You could feel it, your spark dying. The Wench had won. Would win, and you were resigning yourself to it, a life of misery and loneliness away from court with most likely a cruel husband who’d hide you away from the king to keep his treatment of you quiet.

“I.. Yes he is very close, and trusted by the king” you spoke without a thought. Would it be so bad to let him know of your affection? Not for him, not to try and sway him but. For your own piece of mind, so you could leave knowing you had let him know how much you cared.

“What’s his name?” Charles muttered quietly trying to coax you to talk. You looked up and him and smiled sadly before shaking your head tears welling in your eyes as you released his hands snatching them away quickly making him snarl.

“I cannot Charles-”

“For Christ sake woman! Why must you be so obstinate? All I ask for is a name so I can help you! So you wont be beaten or raped for the rest of your life! You wish for your love to ask don’t you?” he lost his patience with you yelling drawing a few murmurs from others hovering by the door. You growled and fisted your hands in your skirt keeping them out of his reach as he grasped for them again.

“Doesn’t any woman? But he will not have me! He has never- not once Charles not once has he ever tried to show more then friendship-” you growled up at him eyes glaring at him, not that he felt threatened, in fact he smiled down at you and winked before heaving what was a sight of relief he moved his hand up you your face pressing your hair from your face. You held your breath closing your eyes letting out a slow breath you took a few moments steeling yourself then snapped your eyes to him.

“There she is, that fierce woman, you could burn cities with a gaze like that, send an army of men packing- a fleet of ships!… Why do you believe your Bau is so untouchable? That he would not want you? Perhaps he is shy with his heart” Charles praised you as you came back to him, overcoming your fear and anger. Your eyes were strong once again. You’d found your resolve. He watched you blink up at him taking in it question, he could see your mind work as you contemplated your answer. You then heaved a huge sigh and dropped your gaze, it was now or never… It was hard but you’d never backed down from a challenge before.

“Because its said he gave his heart to another, and after giving his heart he wed against the kings wishes, and he fears the kings wrath once more.” You hinted quietly. Moving slowly raising your gaze once the words were out a hand following to cup his own cheek, your thumb roamed his cheek and you gave a sad smile. For you this was your goodbye, the moment you’d always dreaded a final farewell to the man you’d so hopelessly loved for so long. The man you’d pined for since you’d realised what is was for a man to love a woman.

His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched in his throat realisation washing over him freezing him on the spot. You closed your eyes and cursed yourself as the tears welled, you will not cry. Not for him, or Henry or that wretched whore! You’ll cry for no one and nothing! Because tears did no good in this world, they were a waist and only give victory to those who cause them. You took a deep breath and opened your eyes once more ensnaring the wet droplets on your lashes so none would see them. None but Charles.

“No man seeks out the kings ire twice and I do not blame him especially when there is so much for him to loose” you uttered defeated removing your hand from his cheek and side stepped him. His hand darted out capturing you once more his dazed expression gone. Replaced with shock, the slow realisation of just who it was you pinned for. He slumped, shoulders dropping as his mind began connecting dots, trying to replay memories of the both of you. He was looking for anything he missed, any details he could have overlooked in his time with you. 

“And he is a free man now? Your love? He is free to wed?… He is a widower?” you scoffed at his weak voice, it didn’t suit him. He stopped trying to calm himself as he questioned you. He wanted to be sure, wanted to be absolutely certain that you were speaking of himself. 

“You know he is Charles” you confirmed nodding to him locking eyes with the shocked man. His eyes softened his lips quirking up into a sweet smile, then you heard him breathe out a 'thank god’ and tipped forward quickly pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead making you gasp and jolt, trying to jerk away but his large palms captured your face lightly holding you still his lips pressed softly to your head. You trembled once again over come with sadness, the gesture was, the most gentle and loving thing you’d ever felt. You treasured it, the feeling of finally being whole. Slowly you held his wrists and tried prying his hands away but he huffed a breath. Your heart soared feeling light. The duke didn’t retreat only pressed forward harder pressing kiss after kiss to your brow each one just a light and gentle as the first. 

“Forgive me for wanting to be sure. Did you ever think that perhaps your love asking for permission will not instigate his majesties displeasure, but instead prove he has learned his lesson and found new respect for his majesty my lady?.” You snapped your eyes to his shocked unable to take a breath for a moment as Charles moved a hand slipping down along your arm before plucking you hand up and bowing pressing a slow kiss to your hand. You gasped and made to speak but was cut short by another voice.

"Ah, Charles, y/n! There you are! I wondered where you’d got to?“ Henry sauntered over happily Charles slowly rose standing at his full height. Henry gained on you both arms out stretched grinning to you both then his face slowly grew hard, as he took on the scene. Charles’ hand slowly falling from your cheek, the other holding your hand up at his chin where he had just kissed it.

"Majesty” you and Charles greeted henry flicked his gaze over you both critically trying to take in the scene. He hummed knowingly as his eyes rested on your closeness, then shared a look with Charles before flicking his eyes to your hands. You looked down with a frown then swore quietly and tried pulling your hand from the dukes but he held harder not allowing you to slip your fingers free of his.

“Its good to see you two getting along again, I know how frustrating it was for you as she hid from you” Henry spoke still eyeing the two of you. You trembled and tried to free yourself but Charles would not relent. He had your love, and you had his and he will not hide it. Your confession had changed everything and by god you were his now.

“Yes, we are catching up on a few things” Charles said tipping his head to you grinning making his affection known by twisting a lone curl at your face tucking it behind your ear. You flushed blinking trying to ignore the display, Henry shifted on his feet Icey gaze unchanging, he was observing silently. He wanted to see how you’d handle it, the king knew you loved Charles and he dared say that you’d just confessed. His smile grew and he crossed his arms raising his brows suggestively. He was having fun, it was rare you ever became so flustered, So female. It warmed him, brought a smile to his face, that brotherly teasing that he almost missed. He never had the chance to tease you anymore not now you were both grown.

“Yes, admittedly its been a long time since I spoke with Charles” you spoke unsure of his reaction to Charles’ blatant… Familiarity. It frightened you, you didn’t want Charles to push the king too far and for henry to act out of spite or pride.

“Yes well I do hope we can put all this, avoidance behind us, go back to how we were before” henry spoke clapping his hands with a grin that put both you and the duke at ease. You swallowed and nodded to your brother. Charles heaved a small sigh, if henry had been angry he wouldn’t holdback. So perhaps it wasn’t a lost cause? Perhaps Henry would allow this, give you to Charles instead of another who you didn’t feel for.

“Yes of course…” Charles spoke his thumb grazing your knuckles reassuringly. Henry placed an arm at his back and motioned for you to return to the hall for the party. You made a move to follow the kings direction but Charles tugged you back to him, his hand trembled as he held you close to his side. You gaped and twisted eyeing him cautiously but his eyes were not on you. Instead they bore into the king who arched a single bro, cocking his head and sighed. Straight faced giving nothing away, you couldn’t read any of his thoughts or intentions. He merely observed.

“C-Charles We should-"you began panicked but he shook his head at you turning to face you head on choosing to ignore the king who watched on closely. You shuddered as the dukes hand rose slowly moving over your arm to behind your neck pulling you to look up at him.

"No… No I will not… If I don’t, I will regret this for the rest of my days…” you froze drawing in a deep breath as you saw the determination in his eyes. He moved in slowly pressing a kiss to your head, it was sweet and intimate. You felt Henry eye you both smugly but the expression was wiped off his face before you could face him. You quivered trembling. Charles couldn’t mean to? Not here and now! He wouldn’t be so rash! Would he?

“We… Y/n and I were… Well we were just discussing the future… Our future” Charles spoke still holding the back of your neck his thumb resting on your pulse point standing straight looking over you to the king. You stood stock still unable to move- unwilling to move a muscle as your king watched from behind you. This could be it, make or break. Henry could destroy your heart break it into a million pieces, but you prayed to god he would have mercy.

“Oh? Really?” you closed your eyes shaking under your dress, you wanted to face your brother, you really did but you were scared, far to scared to see him. His voice had given no inclination to his feelings or opinion to the matter.

“Yes, After our talk I… Came to seek out lady y/n and see if she was agreeable to a match. I found lady Anne was… Advertising lady y/n making announcements to the men of court encouraging them to eyes her lustfully” Charles explained tip toeing over the fact Anne was trying to bully you at court, try to get rid of you as quickly as she could.

“Oh and what did she say?” Henrys voice carried a false curiosity, Anne had returned to him in a mood and it had slipped out that she was meddling. Henry knew it must have upset you and scolded her before coming out here searching for you. He did not imagine he would stumble upon his most trusted friends finally finding one another. He always knew you would. But for now he will, play. See how far the duke would go and how serious he was about you.

“That your majesty is finally going to allow lady y/n to marry” Henry didn’t miss the way you flinched tucking into yourself. You were frightened. He didn’t like it, especially when it was him you feared. His Lady Anne has caused a great deal of worry to you. She will never do such a thing again, as much as he loved his soon to be wife, she should learn she does not have control of this court and everyone in it. Even as queen he will still be king.

“Ah yes well nothing has been decided as of yet but there are offers, it occurred to me I may be being selfish keeping you here. You’d make someone a fine wife and mother to their children.” Henry spoke slowly shifting on his feet resting his hands over the short sword at his belt. He tried to sound flippant and lowered his head a tad searching out your eyes.

“D-do you want rid of me Henry? Will you send me away forever?” you sniffled tearing up once more and turned to face him, Charles’ hand slipped to your back looked at him. Your tear filled eyes struck him to his core. Never would he intentionally make you cry, not since he pushed you down into a thorny rose bush as a child, you’d almost lost and eye, and he hadn’t sat for a week with the hiding he got off his father. It was then he’d vowed to never make you cry again… Your tears did something to him, they were unkind to his soul.

“No, no never, and never think that! You are always welcome! You are my ward. My little sister in everything but blood. You will forever hold a place at my court married or not”

“That’s not what she said, lady Anne wants me gone-Henry you must see that she threatened me i would leave and she would not let me return-”

“ I am not a fool I see clearly what she wants. She has told me of her meddling and been warned against it this is something I will not be swayed on. You are my ward and as such it falls to me to choose your rightful husband. It is something I shouldn’t have neglected for so long” henry warned, voice becoming one of displeasure as he recalled the spat he’d just had with his love. You grew nervous as he spoke, He’ll not be swayed? Not by Anne? Then not by anyone! You couldn’t help being conflicted, it boded well for you in the sense maybe Henry was not serious, but does that also mean he will refuse Charles if her were to ask.

“But-” the king held up a hand silencing your argument and spoke his mind.

“No buts or arguments. You are in safe hands y/n I promise your husband will be of my court and you’ll be here as much as you want to be. I’d never forsake you, I wish to keep you here. But I also wish to see you happily married and create me some god children” henrys words were probably meant to ease your fears, however they only heightened them. He would marry you now you were sure of it.

Charles drew in a breath, it was the only warning you had before he stepped forward towards henry. He still held your hand in an even tighter grip than before. Your joined hands grew damp, sweat from both of you building. Charles didnt look to you as you peered up at him doe eyed. He held The kings blue gaze and nodded to himself gulping, you twisted to glance at the king making to speak up and break the tension building.

“Then your majesty i ask here and now. Please give me your blessing to wed her” you gasped and turned to look at Charles as he stood beside you hand encasing yours holding onto it, his palm sweaty and quivering. The duke was nervous. You were shocked as Charles dropped to his knee. You gasped and tugged out of panic as he did so, bowing before you king who crossed his arms across his chest stoic. 

“Wh-what Charles get up! you cant mean it!” You felt the lump in your throat tighten eyes panicked searching Henry’s silently pleading as it dawned on you, you could be happy. You could have everything! A good husband, a true title, a home and son children! And love. Everything your little heart desired if only Henry would say yes.

“Do you Charles? You mean to ask for my wards hand?” Henry said in his official 'king’ voice, once again giving nothing away to either of you, you shook looking at Charles down turned head, his hand squeezed yours reassuringly before nodding looking up at Henry meeting the monarchs gaze.

“I do your majesty, I know I’ve wronged you in the past but… But I would be honoured and humbled if you was to over look my past discrepancies and see me here and now for what I am. A true and godly man. I pray you hear the truth in my words that I want nothing more in the world then to ask for your wards hand in marriage… Once again.” Charles’ words were both sweet and insightful, you watched as Henry smirked huffing slightly he was amused. You were not, you looked to The king as the words finally hit you. Once again? Charles had asked once before?

“Once again? You-Henry?” you questioned quietly, tentatively but Henry did not look at you, he held the dukes gaze duelling him with naught but it irises. Henry blinked conceding, which was a very un-Henry thing to do, the king looked to you and smiled.

“Yes, Charles asked once he was made a duke, as soon as he had a right to ask he did so, and when I mean as soon a he could I am not exaggerating, his badge of office hadn’t even settled around his neck. I turned him down he was still whoreing I wanted him to settle, I believed he would settle once taking Margaret to Portugal and realise his new station. But he let me down” Henry explained but Charles was quick to plead his case almost panicked, his voice quivering only very slightly as he became emotional.

“This time I swear to be a changed man, I swear on my life, and the life of my son. Your majesty please I beg of you please do not refuse me her hand a second time. I was wrong, young and foolish no more then a boy but now I’m grown, with a child of my own, I have seen the error of my ways and I’d never ever break my vows with y/n on pain of death.” you gasped as he finished, the man was putting his neck on the line quite literally.

“You wont break her heart? Or lie with another?” Henry asked slowly he himself seemed surprised by the dukes declaration, but not displeased.

“Absolutely not” Charles replied in a heart beat the pure conviction and finality made you quiver in… Excitement? Lust? You wasn’t sure but he’d done something to cause you to tremble so. You shook like a leaf switching your gaze from one man to the other trying to still your wild heart so you could hear them above the rushing in your ears. Was this happening? Was Charles- Was Henry going to allow this? Was you king- your brother going to give you to the love of your life. Your knees locked you felt faint and alive. Weak but energized as you watched your dreams come true before you, the hope of having a kind loving husband and being out of the Bolyen’s reach. It was almost to much excitement, now you understood what men meant about women being the weaker sex, because in this moment you felt like a small babe in need of cradling.

“On pain of death?” Henry reiterated a slight smile on his lips and glint in his eye, if you didn’t know any better you’d say he was teasing you both. Drawing this out for his own amusement, it would not surprize you in the slightest, he had a queer sense of humour.

“I swear it” Charles spoke unsure what the mirth in the kings eyes meant but he will not risk his anger, not now.

“And you will let her reside here at court as much as she wished?” you grinned, you knew the answer! It was yes, He was saying yes, if not he wouldn’t continue he’d have shot Charles down by now! You let out a sob and covered your mouth as your glee washed over you. Charles ignored you answering the king.

“She may reside where she is happiest, her happiness will trump all reason.” Charles flicked his eyes up to you and winked grinning showing off a fanged smile, he knew he’d won his prize. You shook your head flushing and let out a strange sound unlike you’d ever heard, something between a sob, sniffle and giggle. You were just so overwhelmed and giddy.

“Then on these conditions, and this understanding I will give my blessing, you may marry her as soon as you wish brother” You squealed in delight as Charles jumped up and wrapped himself around you, you cried quietly into his jerkin holding him feeling him remove a hand and shake to kings completing the deal.

“Thank you your majesty. And as soon as possible, tonight tomorrow as early as can be arranged!” Charles held you tight rubbing your back as you crumbled into him relieved and overwhelmed. You couldn’t explain in that moment everything you felt because there was so much! All you knew was that you felt on top of the world.

“Tomorrow it is” Henry said and patted your back before pulling at your shoulder making you face him cupping your face kissing both cheeks and pulled back smiling at you wiping your tears away.

“Smile sister you’ll be a duchess by tomorrows eve” you moved pressing a kiss to his cheek whispering a quiet thank you before pulling back. He tipped his head before turning waving you both off as you bowed. You slowly gravitated back to Charles letting him wrap you up in his arms pressing his forehead to yours staring into your eyes and you both laughed giddy at finally having one another. Your skin prickled below your sleeves as his hands ghosted your arms trailing around your waist.

“Me? A duchess? A real title Charles!” you said excitedly the feeling of finally having a title, have a true place at court was.. It was something beyond words. Belonging. You had a place, a seat, a right! And would never risk being abandoned, you wont loose your home, all you’d done is gain another.

“Not just any title, her grace Lady y/n Brandon duchess of Suffolk, my wife” Charles uttered pressing a kiss to your brow he moved lower breathing over your face lightly gliding his lips over the apple of your cheeks you moaned sighing tilting your face to his falling into him, lips parting them willing him to taste them, to kiss you once and for all. You rise to your tip toes arms winding around his neck and made to kiss him only to jump out of your skin as Henry called from the door.

“But remember Charles, pain of death” Henry added threatening the duke. Charles placed his hands at the small of your back tipping his head to the king. He waited a few seconds and frowned as Henry stayed hovering smirking. He would not leave you it would seem the king wanted to play chaperone.

“I’ll take no other” the duke said you sighed arching into him slowly removing your arms from around his neck and stood beside him. Charles got the meaning and held out his arm letting you link your arm with his. You both looked to Henry who motioned for you to re-join the party.

“Both of you go and mingle I’ll make the announcement in a moment” the king drolled as you and your fiancé strode into the hall behind him.

“Come my love lets us find a quiet corner-” Charles started in a teasing tone making you flush and giggle batting as him as his arms wound around your middle.

“There will be no quite corners until after your vows, you are both to stay in the crowds am I clear?” Henry snipped at the man over his shoulder, both you and Charles sniggered under your breath, unanimously deciding to tease the king a little pay back for his majesties own teasing. 

“Yes your majesty, err perhaps a kiss?” Charles asked making the king halt and turn around pointing at him, he wagged it at you both and then grinned unable to even pretend to be angry with the both of you twisted around holding the finger up.

“… One and no more, and stay on the dance floor” he finally said before turning and weaving through the crowd.

You both watched as he jumped up to he table lifting a glass hush quickly fell over the room as the king drew the attention of everyone of the room. Anne sat up straighter flicking her gaze about the room she was nervous. Shed been scolded and warned not to interfere with you and then he had darted off in search of you. She didn’t like not being in the know and she felt something had changed he came in followed by you and Brandon. You and Charles watched on as the king rose above everyone eyes on the both of you and he raised his goblet high in a toast. He looked happy, genuinely happy and giddy like a child once again.

“Everyone! I wish to make an announcement! Today is a most joyous occasion for finally after many years of waiting I have found a husband for my most trusted and most beloved woman in court! My ward and sister lady y/n!” he bellowed looking at you and Charles. 

“Who is to wed sir Charles Brandon duke of Suffolk on the morrow!” Henry continued as the small applause died down, you giggled and squeezed Charles’ arm leaning the side of your face against his bicep. You’d ignore the Boleyn’s for now. This was your moment and they will not ruin it. No one would.

“But fear not! For she will not be leaving us my lords! At least not for long. She desires to remain at court once married it is a desire i to share, for she is one of my most trusted and wise counsel, sometimes i believe she is my conscious, sent from the heavens for my benefit. Her new husband has sworn to return her to us at her leisure.” you smiled flushing as he spoke, he was reassuring you and warning those who would try to remove and use you. It soothed you to know he truly did want you here and he cared for you enough to protect you even from his new loves family. It was a nice feeling to know messing with you was one step too far. The warning sent a ripple of whispers through the crowd, everyone knew who Henry was addressing. But the king was even more disturbed by what had happened then you’d thought as he continued, rubbing salt in the wound.

“And to you my sweet sister I say this, I shall keep your quarters and your household servants at your disposal as a token of my vow. A vow my father took and I uphold. You may always call my court home, for I fear it will not be home with out you! And no other will ever take your place in my household. Your forever my sister and will always hold a piece of my heart” you held a hand to your own heart and bowed dipping low tipping your head to him, he returned the bow and that was it. He drank his wine in a toast before taking his seat once more.

You clutched at the duke beside you feeling the gazes both happy and… Angry, seething, you didn’t have to turn to see the Boleyn’s furious glares as they realised you’d just been pulled from under them, not only that but placed with Charles who was not exactly favourable to Anne. Two dark horses. Two powerful dark horses that were both dangerous to cross alone. One of which will forever have the kings favour. It could mean trouble, the duke had a right to protect and defend his wife, and the duchess cannot be removed from court. Thing just got more difficult. 

And that was it, everything was announced and official, everyone now knew. The party continued with many crowding both you and Charles congratulating you. After many rounds across the room you finally took to the dance floor with Charles to dance, not as friends but your first dance as an engaged couple. Your first dance as the future duchess, a betrothed woman. Everything felt different, you felt free and alive. Suddenly you had a future.

“CONTRARY TO WHAT YOU OR THE LADY ANNE THINKS NEITHER YOU OR HER MAKE THESE DECISIONS, I DO! I AM THE KING OF ENGLAND AND THIS IS MY COURT AND Y/N IS MY WARD NO ONE ELSES, MINE TO GIVE AWAY NOT YOURS AND YOU WILL NOT PRESUME TO TELL ME SIR WHOM I MAY GIVE HER TO!” you spun around and coward back into Charles, wobbling on your healed slippers. The room fell silent everyone eying the king and his soon to be father in laws low crouching form in front of him all but grovelling at his feet apologizing. You watched seeing Anne looking panicked as her lover screamed at her father. Henry heaved a sigh but buried his face into your hair placing a small kiss and began hushing you as you panted, heart thumping. You didn’t know exactly what was said but you could only guess he had complained about the match, you knew that Anne’s brother had offered to wed you. He must have tried his hand as swaying the king.

“Did he just scold Anne’s father for me?” you asked Charles slowly watching as the disgraced man babbled trying to talk his way out of the situation. Charles laughed against your back, breath ghosting the shell of your ear lips just grazing it as he spoke.

“I believe he did my sweet, she looks a little pale for it” you eyed the woman who’d sat up right in her chair trying not to look at anyone in the room, particularly the king who waved on the musicians to continue as he took his place beside her. Her father fled the room his son at his heels they were shamed and had been belittled and had a reality check.

“I will endeavour to be a thorn in her side” you hissed your vow quietly Charles moved your hair from your neck pressing a small kiss to your shoulder, his hand swallowed your tummy and pulled you back to him, it was a possessive gesture for all to see. He spoke in a hushed tone into your ear. 

“I don’t doubt it” he hummed with a smirk, voice laced with approval. You bite back a smile and swayed with him, relishing in his embrace you felt a need. One you’d felt but never explored, it was the need of a man, of love and everything that went along with it.

“Do you object?” you teased turning around slowly in his grasp bringing both hands up to his shoulders as he marched you backwards up to the dance floor placing you inline with the other dancers chuckling.

“To see you bat around that whore. Never, nothing would make be burn brighter then to see my own queen ruin the harlot” he spoke his words embers that somehow warmed your tummy, you skin prickled as you spun keeping instep with the others and you twirled around your soon to be husband. His eyes followed you hand darting out pulling you to his side hands clasping above you both as you moved in sync with one another dancing as one.

“Queen? I’m to be a duchess-” you said as you swept around him to behind the music dictating your steps, he spun and dipped low smirking as you spun up to him slotting yourself in his arms. He took over the dance and pressed a sneaky kiss to your neck below your ear chuckling. As the song came to an end, the others clapped but you stayed still and pressed your head back to his shoulder.

“A duchess by title, but to me always a queen~ and don’t you forget it! Now come! Another dance my love!” he added and flicked you around spinning you around before him. You covered your mouth giggling and rocked on the balls of your feet eyeing the incredibly handsome man. 

“That almost sounded like an order?”

“Only ordered out of the fear that you’d leave me wanting wife” he added with a wink before beginning the steps of the next dance, you rolled your eyes at him playfully and followed his lead swishing your skirts in time with the music conceding another dance.

“I’d never leave you wanting Charles” you hummed in his ear as the opportunity rose, he huffed a laugh crossing the floor spinning with another woman before being brought back to you and held you close once more, it was as if he could not bare to be parted from you, that he had the permission to touch you and will not squander it. You were his and he will let everyone know it!

“Good because I’m to take no other, id suggest you prepare your self for i am sure to have you at least once a day fro the rest of our lives” you squeaked as he stopped dancing forcing the other couples to move around you, your heart jumped to your throat and your face flushed. You didn’t even notice his hand slipping to your back until.

“BRANDON?! I SAID ONE KISS!! GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM HER CORSET!…… DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THEREI CHARLES!!” Charles flinched and dropped his head chuckling slowly holding his hands up in the air as others looked on shaking their own heads. Charles turned to the king who was smiling despite just screaming at him from across the room. You rolled your eyes at their antics, boys will always be boys. You decided to take matters in your own hands and tiptoed locking your arms around Charles’ neck pressing your lips to his. He grunted and pressed down to meet you tilting his head accepting you whole heartedly as you moaned into his mouth. You heard a commotion from behind you and turned seeing henry darting at you, he’d jumped the table leaving chaos in his wake. You laughed and turned just in time to be scooped up into the kings arms and carried across the dance floor.

“What?! Come now your majesty a single kiss, you said so yourself!” you giggled as he rounded the table playfully prodding your side. Grinning to himself, though stern he was still your brother. Even if he rarely showed it, but that just meant you cherished these moments more. Other guests watched and laughed noting the happy demeanour of the king.

“That was not the type of kiss I meant and you know it!” he chuckled placing you in the seat to his left and leant over the arm of your chair speaking in your ear.

“Are you happy?” he asked quietly, you watched as Charles wandered the room receiving pats on the back and congratulations from others. You face henry with a huge grin, cheeks hurting from the smile.

“Yes, yes Harry… I’m… I could cry, you’ve made me the happiest woman alive and I will be forever grateful to you” you spoke and pulled his hand to your lips pressing a kiss to it and bowed to him tipping your head as low as you could. It was rare you held such a submissive pose to him. You rose once again meeting the kings eyes as he gave a genuine smile, eyes soft and he relaxed into his seat.

“You fulfilled you and your fathers oath… I have grown healthy and educated and am marrying well and for love” you uttered and sat back in your seat watching your soon to be husband as he made rounds of the room stealing glances at you every so often making you flush. All was well, tomorrow you’d be a married duchess, Anne had been made aware of her place and yours and you were free from the Boleyn’s reach.


End file.
